


You can't change peoples minds, even though you wish you could.

by thequietcanadian



Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hummingbird Week (RWBY), Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow tries to stop Raven from making a decisions that will hurt the people that matter most to him. He ends up hurt in more ways than one.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You can't change peoples minds, even though you wish you could.

_“I never want to see you here again”_

These words echoed in his head as sat in his home, misery radiating off of him as the full reality of the last few days events unfolded. She was gone. They’d promised to stay, both of them and she’d just up and left. Tai was inconsolable, and Qrow… he tried he really had, but... the look of hatred on his face the words he’d thrown at Qrow, he wasn’t about to have a repeat session. He had just wanted to check on the both of them, and instead he left to Yang crying and Tai swearing he’d never be allowed in the house again. Never allowed to see his niece again. It just added to the growing ache in his chest.

Raven had left nearly two days ago, in the middle of the night, silent like a wraith. No last message for Tai, no goodbye for Yang. Just gone. But she hadn’t left Qrow wondering where she’d gone oh no, Qrow had his own suffering to do because of it. Sighing Qrow rested his head on his knees, curled up by the window, forced to remember that faithful night again.

_Qrow had been awoken to the sound of tapping against his bedroom windows pane. A sharp rap, rap, rap that was nearly drowned out by the downpour of rain. He’d hastily gotten out of bed tripping on the comforter and banging his knee into the wooden floor. He cursed as he detangled himself, and stared back longingly at the bed. It would be several more days before his wife would come back from her last mission, but for Qrow it felt like much longer, it always did. An irritated squawk came from the window again, and Qrow made his way over unlatching the lock. A minute later his sister stood in the room, he couldn’t see her face in the dark._

_“Let’s go” Qrow stared at her confused._

_“Go? Go where?” Qrow followed her to his closet, and the door hit him in the face as she threw it open._

_“Is this a mission for Oz?” He’d need to leave a note for Summer if it was, he wouldn’t want her to worry._

_“No” she turned to him throwing his duffle bag at him before tossing more clothes at him._

_“Rae, I don’t understand” lightning crashed behind him as the window rattled, from in front of him, Raven crossed her arms around her chest._

_“We’re going home, brother” Qrow’s face paled._

_“Raven. I am home” she turned ignoring him as she rummaged through his things. He grabbed her arm, halting her actions._

_“This was a mistake Qrow” Qrow nearly laughed, nothing about this had ever been a mistake, Summer made him happier then he’d ever been with the tribe, she didn’t shy away from him like any small action would end in disaster, she didn’t look at him like he would cause the world to end, no she looked at him with kindness and hope. He couldn’t go back to being a looked at as if he was the cause of all the suffering that happened in the world._

_“I’m not leaving Raven” Thunder rumbled, as Raven turned around facing him._

_“Don’t be stupid brother”_

_“I’m not Rae, Summers eight months pregnant, I’m not just going to abandon her”_

_“So, you’d abandon our people instead?” Qrow could hear the cracks in her neutral demeanour, and underneath it he could almost feel the fury bubbling to the surface._

_“Raven they were never my people to begin with” Raven laughed cruelly, as Qrow stood there uncertainty._

_“Tai’s okay with this” the laughing stopped, the sound of rain the only thing permeating the room as the tension grew in the air._

_“You’re just going to leave?”_

_“It’s better this way, less messy”_

_“For you maybe! For once in your goddamn life could you think of somebody other then yourself? How do you think Tai will feel in the morning? Or Yang? You’re just going to abandon them?” Qrow could hear Raven sigh, hands on her hips as she threw his duffle bag on the floor. It hit the ground with a dull thud._

_“So you’re not coming then?” Rage built within Qrow as she ignored all his questions like he was the one acting like a child right now. Like she wasn’t abandoning the people who cared about them, who loved here._

_“Rae. If you do this, don’t ever come back” In less then a second Raven had him pinned to the wall, and Qrow struggled around the arm that held him in place. Her crimson eyes glinted dangerously as she pressed the tip of omen into his abdomen._

_“This life has made you weak brother”_

_“Don’t call me that, not anymore, you give that up the minute you cross through that threshold” Raven glanced at the portal she unknowingly summoned. She let him go and he slumped to the floor. Staring at the ground in front of him._

_“Last chance brother” Qrow didn’t even look up only stared resolutely at the wooden floor below him._

_“Just go”_

_“When they decide that they don’t need you anymore, you’ll know where I’ll be” Qrow heard the sound of her heels clicking against the floor, before the red glow of the portal vanished. He doesn’t know how long he sat there stunned, all he knows is that when he comes back to it, he’s shivering against the cold, and the throb of pain in his chest, isn’t from any injury he’s ever had._

That first day he was sure she’d come back; he didn’t believe she’d just discard her family with no thought. But she hadn’t, and Tai has called him frantic, Yang crying in the background, and Qrow’s heart had done a funny twist. Qrow didn’t tell him that first day, if she came back then he’d be the one looking like the idiot “making up stories” no he figured it would be better if he didn’t say anything, once Raven was back she’d make up her own excuse like she always did. But… she hadn’t.

Qrow ended up staying up the whole night watching the closet for the telltale sign of her portal, hoping to see it materialize and for her to walk through it and look at him like he was an idiot. but the portal never manifested and his sister never appeared. It was then Qrow knew she wouldn’t be coming back, that even the bond between them hadn’t been enough to keep her here. That he’d meant nothing to her just like the rest of them. He’d spent his whole life in her shadow, listening to her, obeying her, agreeing with her, just to be cast aside like a broken play thing. Qrow has sobbed all morning at the realization, his sister, his best friend, couldn’t care less about him. Getting up after that had been one of the hardest things in his life. But Tai deserved to know where his wife went. So, he’d forced himself out of bed, picking up clothes from the discarded pile Raven had thrown at him not forty-eight hours before. He shucked on a pair of grey sweats and a burgundy t-shirt before heading out.

Qrow wonders than if his decision to stay had been a mistake, what if Raven was right? The confrontation with Tai had made it clear where he now stood, what his family thought of him. Qrow banged his head against the wall behind him, pain blossoming in the back of his head, but it didn’t prevent the memories from only a little while ago replaying in his head.

_Qrow had just made it to the small cottage near the beach. Dread coiling in his stomach as he trudged to the door. He stood in front of the door for a moment, trying to figure out what he should tell his brother in law. It is in this moment of indecision that Tai opens the door, he doesn’t look surprised, and he seems more frantic then he was the day before. His hair was in disarray and there’s a wild look in his eye._

_“Qrow thank the brothers you’re here” he pulled Qrow into the house, the sound of wailing coming from the kitchen._

_“Can you watch Yang for a bit while I make some more calls?”_

_“Tai”_

_“Nobody’s heard from her since-”_

_“TAI” Qrow hadn’t meant to shout, but the blonde had completely ignored him the first time._

_“I know where she is” the relief in Tai’s eyes are apparent._

_“Why didn’t you say so earlier, do you know when she’s going to be back? Is it another mission for Oz-“_

_“She isn’t” Tai stops mid-sentence, staring at him uncomprehendingly._

_“ she went back to the tribe Tai” devastation twisted itself across his face, as he nearly collapsed. Qrow caught him dragging him over to the sofa where he sat down heavily. The wailing in the kitchen didn’t stop, and Tai had a distant look in his eyes._

_“Why?” Qrow’s heart nearly shattered at the broken look Tai sent him._

_“I, I don’t know Tai”_

_“What if I go after her? She has to come back, Yang needs her, I-“_

_“Tai” Qrow draws in a shaky breath, not sure what he’s going to say._

_“She isn’t coming back”_

_“You don’t know that! I could convince her”_

_“I-I told her not to come back” there’s a beat of silence, before rage filters across his face._

_“You did what?!”_

_“I- she wanted me to leave with her Tai and”_

_“And what? You just decided that you knew what was best?” Qrow shifted begging Tai with his eyes to understand, to let him finish his sentence._

_“No I thought-“_

_“That’s the thing Qrow. you. Don’t. Think”_

_“Tai I thought she’d come back, For Yang, for you, for for-“ Qrow couldn’t finish his sentence he’d thought that even if she didn’t come back for her husband, she’d at least come back for her brother. Tai didn’t pay his comment any mind though, his anger kept egging him on._

_“This is your fault” Tai stood, and fear shot through Qrow, as he shakily got to his feet._

_“I-I didn’t-“ Qrow’s eyes darted between Tai and Yang who stood in the kitchen entry way rubbing her eyes of tears, only being drawn out by her fathers yelling. Sorrow shoots through Qrow as he looks at her._

_“If you hadn’t said anything she’d be back here already!” Tai shoved him, hard and Qrow not expecting it crashed into the glass table, shattering it on impact. Glass digs it’s self into his lower back and shoulders blades, and he cut himself further as he scrambled away from Tai._

_“I never want to see you here again” Tai grabbed his shoulder digging the glass further into his back, before he was thrown out the door._

_“Tai-“_

_“You bring nothing but pain to the people around you Qrow” the door slammed in his face_.

Qrow doesn’t know when he started crying, all he knows is Summers in front of him, wiping them away concern on her face.

“Qrow?” A sob escapes him, before he’s looking up at her desperately.

“I’m sorry” he buries his face back into his legs, body wracked with sobs.

“Hey now birdie, everything’s going to be- what happened to your back?” Qrow doesn’t answer, and Summer forces him to look at her.

“I’m so sorry” Summer just shook her head, at him.

“Focus Qrow, what happened?”

“Ravens gone and it’s my fault, I-she wanted me to leave Sum, and I told her if she did, she shouldn’t come back, and Tai, he was so mad Summer and and” Qrow looked up at her so utterly lost.

“I didn’t think she’d listen”

“Oh Qrow” Summer pulled him into a hug, as he sobbed harder.

“None of this is your fault Qrow, Rae made her own choice”

“But I could have stopped her! I could have said something else or or-”

“When has she ever listened birdie?” Summer ran her hand through Qrow’s hair reassuringly, before gently lifting his face up to look at her.

“But-”She shushed him, before looking at his back again.

“We need to get this out, come on” she tugged on his arm, standing up, letting out a frown when Qrow didn’t move.

“I can’t carry you birdie, I could hurt the babe, now up” Qrow obeyed easily, wordlessly following her to the kitchen, exhaustion starting to catch up to him as he slid into a chair. Sitting in it backwards, head resting against the back.

“I need you to take the shirt off love” Qrow pulled it off throwing it to the ground, to see the back covered in blood. Summer tisked.

“You should have taken care of this earlier” She pulled glass shards out of his shoulder, being carful to not aggravate the wound further. Qrow let out a soft sound of pain each time a shard left his back.

“Couldn’t reach”

“You could have asked someone”

“I deserved it, might as well suffer for it properly” Qrow yelped as Summer pulled a large piece out before walking around, cupping his face in her hands.

“You didn’t deserve this Qrow”

“I-”Summer gripped his face harder.

“Look at me, you didn’t deserve this, and Tai’s going to get the ass whooping of his life after this”

“Summer...” Summer gave him the no nonsense; I’m not taking any of your bullshit look.

“She was your sister too Qrow, you have every right to be upset, and to mourn-”

“She’s not dead” he snapped at her, before immediately regretting it.

“I’m-”

“Stop apologizing! You didn’t do anything wrong! Raven was going whether you said anything or not, she already planned to leave before she saw you correct”

“Yes but-”

“And she tried to make you leave right?” Qrow nodded.

“Then there’s nothing to apologize for! She didn’t make you do anything, the one who should be apologizing is Tai” Qrow looked away not believing what his wife was saying, but agreeing nonetheless. Summer patched him up in silence after that, and Qrow slowly pulled himself out of his guilt-ridden thoughts. Satisfied that everything was done, Summer gently patted his shoulder before heading towards the door.

“Sum where are you going?”

“I told you I’m going to kick Xiao long’s ass” Qrow scrambled up, following her to the door.

“Summer I think that’s a bit unnecessary, I mean he did just lose his wife”

“It doesn’t mean you get to throw your friends threw a table!”

“Sum, maybe you should calm down before seeing him, also you should take it easy you know for the baby” Summer glared at him.

“I can still take him like this, besides he won’t hit me” Qrow wasn’t to sure on that, and he didn’t want his wife putting herself in harms way after just coming out of it. Summer flung open the front door, and stopped causing Qrow to run into her. Tai stood in the doorway. Faster then either man anticipated, Summer swung, knocking Tai flat onto his ass, anger pouring off of her in waves.

“You son of a bitch” Tai at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“I’m going to kick your ass”

“Could you not do it in front of my daughter?” Summer seemed to think about it a moment, contemplating, as Yang stood off to the side, before rushing to Qrow’s side.

“Qrow, no leave too! Daddy’s sorry, no go” Yang sobbed into his pant leg, and Qrow froze wanting desperately to pick her up, but terrified how Tai would react.

“I came to apologize”

“You better have” Summer yelled at him causing both men to cringe, cautiously Qrow picked up Yang, running his hand through her blonde locks. She sobbed into his shoulder, as he attempted to sooth her.

“No go, no go”

“I’m not going anywhere firecracker” the girl snuggled closer, before turning to glare at her father.

“Bad daddy” Qrow nearly snorted at the man, as he ducked his head in shame. The great Taiyang Xiao long scowled by a two-year-old, the man could take down a Beowulf with one punch, but crumbled under his daughter’s ire. Yang tugged on his sleeve. To get his attention.

“Ow?” Yang said, pointing to her back.

“What? This? Barely a scratch kiddo” Yang frowned at him.

“Lying” she singsonged at him.

“What? Me? Would I lie to you?” Yang contemplated a moment.

“Yes” she finally concluded, Qrow gave her a mock look of hurt.

“Betrayed by my own niece” the girl giggled, before looking back at Summer.

“Baby?” Yang said hopefully, reaching for Summer. Summer gave Tai one last death glare before giving her a gentle smile.

“Want to see if you can feel the baby Yang?”

“Yes!” The girl clapped her hands happily.

“Sort this out Tai, or else” with that Summer left the two there. Qrow reaches down a hand to help Tai up, he winced as the movement caused the wounds on his back to shift. Tai looked at him regretfully.

“I didn’t mean it Qrow” Qrow tucked his head down, avoiding eye contact.

“Right” Tai clapped a hand down on his shoulder, and Qrow winced, before the hand hastily retreated.

“I, I was upset, and I took it out on you, I shouldn’t have”

“It’s fine Tai”

“It’s not fine Qrow! I- you’re my brother Qrow, you don’t do what I did to family”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said too her”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything, you know how Raven is” Tai drew in a shaky breath, hands shoved into his pockets.

“I’m sorry”

“I forgive you... idiot” Qrow shoved his arm playfully. The hurt was still there and the both of them knew it would take awhile for Qrow to trust him again, but it was a start.

“Want to come in?”

“Depends is your wife going to kill me?”

“It’s a possibility”

“I’ll take my chances”

“Luck might not be on your side” Tai shrugged.

“I’ve always preferred the odds stacked against me” The two retreated back inside. It would take time to heal the loss the lot of them felt, but this was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Day five! I loved writing baby yang here, she was great. Summer also wanting to kick Tai's ass was fun to write. hope you all enjoyed! please review if you can it would mean the world to me!


End file.
